Dignity
by Alexis Seven
Summary: Captain, I've heard of casual Friday, but aren't you taking it a bit too far?" oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I'm sure most of you people have read one of these before; you know the drill. ST:VOY is not mine. I am not using this to make money; this is purely for entertainment purposes, etcetera, etcetera.

A/N: This is just a snippet scene/event that ran through my mind, and I had to write it. I just had to. It was too good to let slip away. Hints at J/C. Nothing too much, though. I don't trust myself to do anything big with these two yet. I might try it later though.

Time: takes place before the whole C/7 mess, but after the episode Resolutions. I'm thinking sometime during season 3. Actually, yes. Season three. Before Seven is even on board.

_Dignity_

oOoOoOoOo

Captain Kathryn Janeway relaxed into the tub, letting the bubbles come up around her neck and chin. Soft music; Tchaikovsky; hummed in her quarters and let her slip even further from the day's stresses. She found herself glad that Chakotay had fairly forced her to take a break and would have confined her to quarters if he had the authority to do so…

oOoOoOoOo

_She sat in the captain's chair, gently rubbing the bridge of her nose. Chakotay turned from his position to face her. He watched her for a moment, before asking in genuine concern, "When was the last time you had a decent vacation?" _

_Caught off guard, the captain raised an eyebrow, and automatically went on the defensive. She countered, "When do you think I last had a decent vacation?"_

_Chakotay smiled, revealing the dimples at either side of his mouth. "You're not answering my question." _

_Kathryn returned his devilish grin with one of her own. "You're not answering mine." _

_His smile grew. _A game, was it?_ "Yes, well I asked you first." _

_Her eyes never strayed from his. "Well I'm the captain." Her smile morphed into more of a smirk. _

_The commander sighed in defeat. He'd certainly lost this battle. The war, however, was far from over. "Alright, I'll answer your question." He paused long enough to watch the captain's response. Her face flushed when she realized that she had been fighting a losing battle from the start. Whether she answered his question, or he answered for her, it wouldn't work in her favor either way. "I think you last had a decent vacation far too long ago."_

_She wasn't about to give up. "Can you be more specific?"_

"_No, I can't." he stated simply. "When a first officer can't remember the captain's last break then it's clear that he's been neglecting his duty; making sure the captain is fit for her job." _

_Kathryn leaned back in her chair. "No, you're doing it far too well." She chortled slightly, and faced the star field on the veiwscreen. "You're right. It has been a while…" A few seconds passed without a word from either of them. Chakotay's gaze still bore into her skull. She turned to him, a somewhat resigned expression on her face. _

_It was Chakotay's turn to laugh. "You go on back to your quarters and relax. We haven't seen so much as a stray electron in the past two days; I don't think the space dust will miss you."_

_She smiled, relinquished her seat and stepped into the turbolift. _

oOoOoOoOo

Anyhow, she was glad for the short reprieve, and settled further into the warm water. In all honesty, she had nearly fallen asleep, when a sudden rocking motion disturbed her. At first she'd thought she was just imagining it, but then a second wave shook the ship, and water spilled over the edge of the tub. Then the entire ship quaked as if some giant animal had decided to use it as a plaything. Her music was interrupted by the red alert klaxons and Chakotay coming over the comm. system.

"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you--"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right there," she said, rising from the now half empty tub. The ship lurched again, sending her against the far wall. Deciding that she didn't have time to replicate a clean uniform, she wrapped herself in what she could find and exited her wet quarters.

oOoOoOoOo

"Report!" She barked as she stepped through the lift doors.

Harry responded without looking up. "We've got one alien cruiser off the starboard bow; it doesn't match the configuration of anything we've met yet. They sure don't seem friendly."

Chakotay staggered from his seat in the captain's chair. "They're not responding to our hails. I think we--" The ship pitched forward, sending him sprawling across the floor. The captain latched onto the railing, and moved toward her chair.

"Open a channel," she ordered. "This is captain Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. We mean you no harm. Please, cease fire and maybe we can talk this over." As if in response, the ship reeled again. "I'll take that as a no. Kim, target their weapons array; fire when ready."

After a few shots to the other vessel, Tom Paris announced, "They're hailing us."

"On screen."

A face appeared before them. He appeared human, with the exception of no hair of any kind whatsoever, pronounced ridges on his cheekbones, and the fact that his skin was decidedly orange. "I am commander Rekal of the Rai'lel ship _Tomari_. You have invaded our space without our expressed permission. That is considered an act of war."

"Commander, I am sorry for all of the trouble. We are a long way from home, and are only trying to get back. We were not aware that this was your space." The captain said with a gentle smile.

The alien narrowed his yellowish eyes. "I will send you a map containing a route around our space. You will follow it." With that, he ended the transmission and vanished from the screen.

Tom's fingers danced expertly over his console. "I've got it. It won't take us very far out of our way."

"Alright. Enter the new flight path. Warp six."

Only after _Voyager_ had started to move in the new direction did Kathryn move to her first officer's unconscious form.

"Chakotay, Chakotay…" She knelt next to him, nudging him slightly. He stirred, and looked up at her.

His eyes widened at the sight of his commanding officer. "Captain…?"

The rest of the bridge crew finally looked at her, and Tom was forced to stifle a laugh at the captain clad only in a towel. "Captain, I've heard of causal Friday, but aren't you taking it a bit too far?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean…"

Chakotay promptly sat up and removed his uniform jacket, offering it to her. Only then did she realize what she was wearing, or not wearing as the case may be. Her face grew hot and she shrugged on Chakotay's jacket over the towel.

"As you were," she said, hurrying into the lift again.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Captains don't show up on the bridge half naked. It goes against any form of protocol and etiquette there ever was. A captain is supposed to set an example for the rest of the crew. What kind of example is that? A towel? Dripping wet?"_

Kathryn mentally cursed herself for not taking those extra few seconds to get a clean uniform. She trotted through the corridors to her quarters, not even stopping to explain herself to several junior ranks she passed. She walked through the doorway, and was greeted by a muffled splash as she stepped into the remains of her bath. Her quarters were soaked and smelled faintly of the lilac bubbles she had been using. She hurriedly grabbed up a nightgown that lay on her bed, and scrambled into it. After telling the computer to raise the temperature in her room enough to have the carpet dry by morning, she scooped up Chakotay's coat and exited into the corridor. Just as she did so, Chakotay appeared around the corner, on his way to his quarters for the night.

"Captain, I--" he started to speak, but Kathryn held up a hand to silence him and held out his uniform jacket. Chakotay took his coat from her, and they remained quiet for a few moments.

Neither was entirely sure why they were feeling self-conscious. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd seen her in a towel. Clearing this thought from his mind, Chakotay was the first to break the silence.

"Care to come in for a while? Judging by the wet footprints, it looks like your quarters could stand some time to dry out. I could replicate some coffee, if you'd like."

She grinned, finally feeling at ease. "That would be lovely, thank you." They entered his quarters, and he moved to the replicator as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. He returned a few moments later with two steaming mugs.

"Black," he said, handing her one of the mugs. "Just the way you like it." He sat down next to her, and another uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Chakotay inhaled sharply, "Kathryn, about that thing on the bridge, I don't--"

She momentarily flushed again, "I'd really rather not go into that. I already feel humiliated."

Chakotay cocked his head. "Why? You've got nothing to be ashamed of." This earned him a look from the captain. "I've always thought you were a rather handsome woman…"

"So I'm handsome, am I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He began to stammer at her response. "Well, …uh, that is, very…--not _un_attractive…"

"Commander, when you're in the hole, stop digging." She laughed, and playfully swatted his arm.

The awkward moment having passed, he stood and took her cup, moving to recycle both of them. "You're welcome to stay a while, until your quarters dry out."

"I'd hate to impose…" She started to reply.

"Feel free to finish that bubble bath," He gave her a knowing smile.

A spark glittered in her eyes. There was no way she'd pass that up. Even if she wanted to go without, Chakotay would see too it that she relax, especially after the day's ordeal. It wasn't long before she was once again soaking in the warm water and completely enveloped in bubbles while her first officer read over reports in the other room.

_Peace at last…_she thought. Finally, all was well on the starship _Voyager._ She sank beneath the light foam, and breathed in the wonderful fragrance. She could finally rest.

"Bridge to the captain; there's someone off the port bow who'd like a word with you," came the unwelcome voice of Harry Kim.

Kathryn let out an exasperated sigh. Her work was never done. Just as she was about to climb from her piece of paradise, Chakotay poked his head around the corner.

"Don't worry Kathryn; I'll take care of it." They both put on broad smiles as they realized a mutual understanding. Chakotay headed for the bridge, and she was glad to stay put and maintain her dignity, at least for the time being.

FIN

Just some fluff; I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
